Supergirl: Better Angels
"Better Angels" is the twentieth episode of season one of the superhero action series Supergirl. It was directed by Larry Teng with a script written by Robert Rovner and Jessica Queller based on a story treatment by Andrew Kreisberg and Ali Adler. It first aired on CBS on Monday, April 18th, 2016 at 8:00 pm. In this episode, Supergirl has succeeded in breaking Non's mind control over everyone in the city, so instead he decides to amplify the Myriad wave on a global scale, which will cause everyone's head to explode. Supergirl and J'onn J'onzz locate Fort Rozz and they must find a way to destroy it, before Non activates the Myriad wave. And Superman takes a nap. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast With Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Supergirl was created by Greg Berlanti, Ali Adler, and Andrew Kreisberg based on the comic book superhero featured in titles published by DC Comics. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 4X7620. * Actor Peter Facinelli is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actress Laura Benanti is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Writer Robert L. Rovner is credited as Robert Rovner in this episode. * This is the third episode of Supergirl directed by Larry Teng. He previously directed "Falling". * This is the second episode of Supergirl written by Robert Rovner. He previously wrote "Falling". * This is the second episode of Supergirl written by Jessica Queller. She previously wrote "Falling". * National City is apparently located 500-miles south of the Fort Rozz crash site in Nevada. Highlights * We get to see Superman's boots and a corner of a his cape. * Kara gets a promotion and her own office. * Cat Grant pronounces Kara's name correctly for the first time ever. * We get to see some more Martian ass-kickery. * Kara Danvers and James Olsen finally get together. Allusions * Reference is made to Jeremiah Danvers in this episode. It was previously believed that Jeremiah had been dead for ten years, but "Manhunter" revealed that he might in fact be a live and is a prisoner of Project Cadmus. * Reference is made to Lois Lane in this episode. Lois is the daughter of Sam Lane and the older sister of Lucy Lane. * Repeated references are made to Astra, who was Kara's aunt, and the twin sister of her mother, Alura. She was killed by Alex Danvers in "For the Girl Who Has Everything". * Reference is made to Working Girl in this episode, which is a 1998 romantic comedy directed by Mike Nichols. Coincidentally, Working Girl stars Harrison Ford, who is the husband of Supergirl actress Calista Flockhart. This is the second time that Working Girl has been referenced in the series, and is the third time that a reference has been made to Harrison Ford. Inconsistencies * Supergirl can be clearly seen wearing earrings (not clip-ons) in this episode, which should be impossible. The only item that could pierce her skin is Kryptonite, which would kill her. Or at the very least, give her a very nasty ear infection. * Alex tells Kara that she would be adrift in space with no means of thrust if she hurls Fort Rozz off planet. Supergirl could have simply used her heat vision on the fort to give her the momentum to slip back into Earth's atmosphere. * Although Alex Danvers is very intelligent, it is unlikely that she would have been able to successfully pilot Kara's Kryptonian rocket. It is also left unexplained how she got her back to Earth as there is only room in the pod for a pilot. * It is never explained why Superman does not awaken after the effect of the Myriad wave wears off. This is a plot contrivance to keep him out of the episode so that Kara can save the day on her own. * J'onn J'onzz is a very intelligent and strategically minded being. It is inconceivable that he would not have brought some Kryptonite weaponry with him to help Kara against Non. But then, we wouldn't have gotten that cool heat-vision power struggle scene. Unanswered questions * Why did Indigo suddenly shut down? She's been deconstructed in the past and instantly reconstituted herself. J'onn tearing her in half should have only stalled her for but a moment. * At the end of the episode, a Kryptonian rocket crash lands in Midvale. Supergirl opens the pod and exclaims, "Oh my God", implying that she recognizes its occupant. So who is in the pod, and what does this mean for Supergirl? * Why did Superman decide to catch up on a little kip rather than helping Kara save the world? He should have been the first to awaken after Kara's broadcast message of hope. * Will Lucy Lane still have a place at the DEO?. Now that J'onn is large and in charge again, he implied that he would want to continue to have Lucy work with them, but nothing is indicated for certain. * What's that wily ole Maxwell Lord doing with the Omegahedron? You know... that boundless Kryptonian energy source that was used to fuel Myriad. It appears as if he is giving it to Sam Lane, but they both seem to be keeping this exchange on the DL. See also External Links ---- Category:2016/Episodes Category:April, 2016/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories